


C'Mon, Take Me Home

by thephotographicsense



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyband, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Slash, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, zaustin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephotographicsense/pseuds/thephotographicsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin is a Professional Photographer, but he is crazy for One Direction. His dreams came true when he won a Photography Competition and got to tour with the lads, especially Zayn Malik-the man of his life, a twisted story of love, art, and everything nice, alongside with some Niall Horan X Liam Payne, and Louis Tomlinson X Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1-The Lucky One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my first One Direction Fanfiction. It's a bit cheesy around the edges but it's like the first chapter chapter. X

“Oh My God, Haley, Mike, I won the competition”, that’s how Austin think he reacted to the fact that he won a photography competition in the internet, where they had to upload 3 pictures that sound outstanding to them, where not only that the winner will be One Direction’s photographer for their upcoming album, but the winner will also live with the boys, with a high salary, to take candid pictures of whatever happened behind the scenes, where a photo book will be released under the photographer’s license.

Still shocked, he played with his fingers on a pearl white colored limousine under a heavy rain, he tuned to some Paramore since he’d probably get to hear tons of One Direction music later, since technically he is living with them. Austin himself, is a die-hard Directioner, on in the twitter term, a “Boy-Directioner”. He had been bullied under the label itself, since he was always classified for being a flamboyant type of dude.

The boys didn’t technically picked him up, since it was 10 in the morning and they had just finished rehearsing for the Take Me Home tour the whole day the previous day, where he is utterly excited to be a part of. Dressed in a green velvet blazer and a pair of bright red chinos, a pair of spiked Louboutins, a Givenchy Rottweiler shirt underneath, a cat-ear shaped beanie, and a studded bangle just to spice up the edges. He’s got a huge Louis Vuitton travelling bag with him, along with a huge red colored rucksack, with a “1D” logo in white, filled with all of his photography needs. 

Considerably, Austin is a professional photographer, that is probably why he easily won the competition, he had worked with top designers and magazines, especially being featured on Vogue Italia in the age of 15, even though it was a website competition. He is a huge directioner, and is only 18, that is why he actually sacrificed a long-period time, just to photograph the boys along the road. He currently had just broke up with his girlfriend, who moved out of his flat, so he had a lot of time to enjoy and hit the road.

It was a long, exciting ride for him, basically he lived outside town, so it was an hour drive to where the boys live, it wasn’t raining hard when he arrived, still, he covered himself with a bright yellow umbrella, escaping the air-conditioned atmosphere which sent chills down his spine, and since the driver didn’t really speak proper English. 

He rang the doorbell, and surely, a reply was sent with someone opening the door, it was Harry Styles, greeting him with a huge, honest grin, “You must be Austin?”, Austin nodded, he could feel his cheeks turn red, he had met huge names, but a One Direction member was just too overwhelming to him, somehow, their eyes just glimmer, and somehow, they have this British Boy charm, which Austin never clearly understood, it was dangerous, but clearly innocent. “It’s rude to stare, why don’t you come in?”, Harry suddenly said in a cheeky tone, breaking the awkwardness. 

Liam was carrying Niall on his shoulders, where they were playing a game where Niall had to close Liam’s eyes, and he had to look for the other lads and guess them, but Niall can give Liam directions. “Zayn, don’t move, that’s called cheating”, Niall said in his strong, Irish accent. Zayn yelled in a cheeky tone, where on that second, their eyes met. Austin glared down Zayn’s hazel eyes, and Zayn could feel himself lost in Austin’s pair of blue eyes, it was like magic, as if, there was a future wrapped down Zayn’s cornea, as if, it was a heavy metal song.

“Zayn, it’s rude to stare to our guest”, said the brunette boy in the corner, hiding behind a grand piano, there was Louis Tomnlinson, smirking with his sing-song voice. Directly, Zayn snapped out of his amazement. 

“Hey, Zayn’s the name”, he said, with a slight smile, coming out of his aftershaved facial features

“Austin, big fan, bro”, he replied with a smile, different from the other lads, Austin had an American accent, he grew up in California as a kid.

“Thanks, your works are amazing, Austin”

“I guess it’s all due to the hard work, I am thrilled to work with all of you”

“Oh, and this is Niall, that’s Liam, and the one behind the grand piano is Louis, oh and you’ve probably met Harry” 

“Oh come on mate, it’s not like he can’t learn from the booklets of our album, look, he even has a 1D Camera Rucksack”, Harry said, with a bright laugh. 

Austin can feel his cheeks turn red again, it is true that he’s like, the alpha straight, but something about the lads, just brought his knees weak, it’s as if, they were the only exception.

Austin quickly joined all the fun as he took out his DSLR Camera, which was a Canon 1D, with a 15mm L Series lens, after putting on his external flash, setting the system, and putting on a filter, he quickly snapped several shots, and just as expected, they were-fun, and quite, cool. Very good for candid, actually. He even got a picture of Niall falling down the floor, with Liam grabbing him on his arms, every single frame was framed in such quirky, imperfectly-perfect shots. 

After all the games indoor(since technically it was raining hard), Liam decided to show Austin around. 

“So, hey, umm, Austin, yeah, this is like the living room right here, and it’s our tradition to watch movies here every night, 8 sharp, bring in some movies you’d like to watch, and today is like a day off, so basically we’ll just, chill. So up these stairs are our rooms, and you’ll be staying on the guest room, and Niall likes hanging around there, so don’t leave any snacks you may not want to perish in any second, the dining room is right next to your room, and you have a bathroom of your own at your room, and the outdoors are the best part of this house, you can go out through your balcony, which has stairs, or you can just go out from the door near the living room” Liam said, in a very friendly tone, yet as fast as a racing car

“Oh yeah, cool, would look forward for all this and that, to be honest”, Austin grinned, he didn’t absolutely comprehend everything he listened, but he gets Liam’s point. 

“So, Austin, who do you, you know, admire, from the group of lads?” Liam said, slowing down in his tone, with a slight grin, and something about his eyes, is just, pretty and enchanting.

“Zayn Malik” he said in a whisper, he could feel himself turn red right then, “Shh..please don’t tell him, PUH-LEASEEE”.

‘Oh I’m glad man, because like literally, I have you know, a thing for Niall, and Harry and Louis have been dating”

“Wait, so Niam and Larry is like, clearly real?, Oh God I thought you guys like had like, girlfriends”

“Simon found it best for us to cover it all up, the hate is unbearable, I mean like, I’m only gay for Niall you know, but like Louis, he’s very open with his, status, and all that, you know”

Austin nodded with a grin, he can’t even believe Liam Payne is talking on all of this, and the best part is that, Zayn is SINGLE.

“So, Liam, how did, you, you know, fell for Niall?” Austin said, with a huge chesire-cat like grin

“Danielle and I broke up because she found out that Simon made me, go for her, and ever since, I’ve been a little alcoholic, where Niall basically teams up under anything with me, and we did end up, being stuck in a , drunk-friend for benefits relationship, where it grew out to, a proper crush”, Liam said, Austin can’t believe on his superb honesty.

“Ok, Wow, thanks for being, very honest to me man”

“I can’t help it, I’ve got no one to talk to, and you will be a part of the team so that sounds fine, right”

“Your secret is save under these Louboutins”

“Cool, and I think Zayn has a think for you” 

“Aww you, help me out kayy”

Liam was leaning on the wall the whole time, the walls are made out of mint colored bricks, since Niall likes the color and they like redecorating the empty room all the time, right then Liam accidentally hit a lamp when he was about to change his position, causing a huge knob on the wall, vibrating it to the room next to it, Louis’s, where all the other lads are hanging out there, playing Pokemon Rumble Blast.

“Pikachu, I choose you”, Louis said, with a dramatic grin and a slight laugh

“Charizard is going to burn your arse, bro” Zayn said with his deep voice

“Oh shit, guys did you hear that? Is Liam making out with the photographer dude?” Harry said, with a slight panic. Niall suddenly went jealous.

“No Harry, I hit a lamp, we’ll come over in any second” Liam shouted, since their walls weren’t clearly soundproof.

Liam came over, with Austin’s favorite reindeer headpiece, Austin following them, changed in a fresh, “Comme Des Fuckdown” loose tee, a studded cap, and his favorite Balenciaga bracelet. 

“Man, you’re always nicely dressed” Zayn finally broke the silence, after several awkward seconds of staring

“Umm Thanks I Guess?” 

“And what’s that on your head, Liam?”

“I’m a deer hybrid, grew horns like bloody hell”

“Well, we’re not hooking up anymore if you’re going to wear that”

Liam could feel himself turn bright tomato red as soon as Niall flashed an eye of seduction to him, Louis and Harry stole glances and giggles right away, Austin giggled a little, and Zayn stood up, so he was right next to Austin.

‘So, umm, can I touch your cap, man?” Zayn said, he’s all nervous and such, Austin was too, when their eyes meet, it’s just enchanting.

“Sure man” Austin replied with a giggle”

“Ouch, haha no I’m kidding man, anyways, Austin, can I see some of your works”

“Of course you can come over my room if you’d like”

Zayn followed Austin outside of Louis’s room, Austin was bloody nervous, since all his life, he admired Zayn with all of his heart, and now he is an inch away from him, constantly giggling like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Wow man, these are amazing, I mean, bloody hell I can go buy some, fashion magazine and see you shooting all the best ones” Zayn said in his amazement

Austin could feel himself turn red, he was too nervous to actually calm down, luckily, it wasn’t a long awkward moment, since the rest of the lads decided to go out and catch lunch on McDonalds. The lunch was just, fun, ever since they all wore weird masks and such, so nobody was actually realizing one direction was like an inch away from them, Austin, however, was still in his normal state, shooting the boys enjoy their meal in their unrevealing outfits, almost burqa-like. They decided to rent Paranormal Activity 4 and watch it that night.

“Oh SHIT!” Louis shouted constantly, snuggling himself on Harry’s lap, Harry always teased Louis as he played with his hair, stealing kisses when the rest aren’t really looking. Niall and Liam was sitting next to each other, Liam holding a bottle of beer on his left hand, sharing it with his snowflake. 

Austin decided to sit on another couch, with his camera, slightly documenting whatever happened, Zayn joined in, wearing a new, fresh colored, red-loose tee, with Austin dressed in a Mint Button down shirt. 

‘Man, can I sit here?” Zayn said, with a grin

“Mmhmm” Austin said as he moved a bit, giving space to the older lad next to him.

He was perfect to Austin, his eyes, his lips, his whole existence, and suddenly there was an alien-like figure appearing on the screen, Austin shrieked and accidentally fell on Zayn’s lap, Zayn was in shock, and right then, their eyes met, as if they were locked. 

“I Love You”, Austin whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2-Crepe and Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, well umm I'm not really used to write these cheesy stuff, and loads better with descriptive artsy stuff, so, visit my blog here: http://reinhardtkenneth.blogspot.com  
> This work is also available for reads in wattpad under the account:thephotographicsense xxx

Austin woke up around 7 in the morning, he was always a morning person, he could feel himself waking up in a little bit of a shock, because he woke up on the couch, yes, they slept in. He found himself sleeping on Zayn’s arms, since the couch was human-sized horizontally. 

He felt his warm skin lingering on his, sending chills down his spine, though he quickly unwrapped himself from Zayn, since he had a very cheeky idea. He quickly grabbed his camera which was lying on the dining room’s table and quickly snapped several shots of the boys sleeping. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s on one couch, though it was very messy since they probably moved around last night, while Liam was down the floor, looking all red like he had a hungover, with niall sleeping on the couch above him, suckling his thumb like a frost-colored baby.

He then quickly ran onto each one of the lad’s rooms, Zayn’s last because he wanted to save the best for the last. Louis’ room was rather clean, the room was painted in shades of beige, with the brick-patterns visible, he had a very huge wardrobe, organized with colorful chinos, his wardrobe is like a rainbow. He had a picture of him and harry kissing below the Eiffel tower on his bedside drawer, which Austin snapped for like 5 times, for his personal archives. 

Niall’s room was next, since it was closest to Louis’, it has a darker shade of mint than Austin’s room painted on it, more like a cyan, it has a very strong brick texture. He has a rack which says “Blondes Only”, with wrappings of unfinished doritos and Cheetos, and several other snacks building up the color variation. He had a guitar next to a table full of papers, which Austin soon discovered many sheets of song writing, it seems like Niall writes many ballads, which he find cute. Sooner, he accidentally found a diary opening, saying “Journal” on front though he decided not to photograph that part. He took snaps of details on Niall’s room, since the room was fairly messy, and detailed on each edge.

Liam’s room was just around the other corner, which Austin soon emerged onto. The walls were white, like the others, they were made of bricks. The room would be the cleanest of the rest, he believed, since most of the furniture are in off-white tones, making a bright appearance. There was a rack of books and CD-s just around the corner, and a bouquet of red roses, slightly decaying, which says “Goodbye, Liam –D”. Austin decided to snap the roses, which just contrasts the whole white room. Though, it has maroon colored curtains.

Zayn’s room was next to Liam’s, but he decided to visit Harry’s first. Harry’s room was the quite messy, it’s painted in pastel pink, not the girlish tone you usually see, like the one which is so washed it looks more like white. He had several posters of Elvis on his wall, and he could see several leftovers and a very cute alarm clock. He could see a photograph of him and Liam on a ferry together, and another picture of them on the set of Live While Were Young together. They look entirely sweet. Austin found it fascinating how the messiness on his room actually sounds appealing, maybe there’s this celebrity-crush kind of feeling raging on the room, also since Harry was the third guy he girl-fanned over, and he was the friendliest to greet him.

Zayn’s room was his final destination, the room had red walls, also made of bricks like the other lads’, not the brick red, more like a blocking red, he’s got pictures of him and his family next to his bed, which was, fairly made, but still messy. He had his wardrobe, which was made of mahogany left open, he’s got tons of black and white colored shirts, with several other colors, but the highlight was the monochrome, his skinnies were mostly black too. He had a table full of his daily needs, deo-s, hair gel, and a shaver, which most of the other boys have them on their bathroom. He’s got his laptop charged, put in sleep mode on the other side of the room, and several dark-floral printed chairs on the other side, behind the chairs, there was a huge, black colored curtain, tucked on the right side of the hanger only.

After finishing all the stalking, he went out in tip toes, and he realized the 30 minutes he spent haven’t woken up any of the boys, when they actually have to rehearse in 3 hours. He went down to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator, taking out some flour, egg, and some milk, he had always been a great cook himself, since his Grandfather was a legendary cook. He quickly heated a pan and mixed all of the ingredients, instead of making pancakes, he made soft crepes, which are basically layers of crepes being shaped like a cake-like slice structure. After the batter was ready, he shaped the crepe onto a cone-like structure, then he layered the crepes until 10 layers. He did the same to five other dishes, and grabbed some strawberries and cranberries he brought from home, taking out their juice and adding several drops of lime, he found some kiwi slices on the refrigerator and took out their juice, with their black-soft seeds, he added the slightly green juice and mixed it onto the bowl. 

He plated the freshly made crepes on a wide surfaced plate he found on the cabinet, carefully layering them with such love, he wouldn’t have done this, if it wasn’t for One Direction, especially Zayn. And in addition, he decorated the plate with some oranges and strawberries he found on the lad’s refrigerator, and wrote each one of the lad’s plates with the special sauce he made earlier, adding some drops of lemon, again, to make sure it’s on it’s right sugar consistency. He made a secret heart shape on the A on Zayn, since he was overly addicted towards Zayn. 

He prepared all six of the dishes on the dining room next to it, it was a modern, minimalist dining room, with shades of off-white and several touched of grey and red here and there. He also poured a glass of orange juice for each of the lads, when he was pouring one for Zayn, Louis and Niall woke up. It was around 8.30 or so when they woke up, and they burst in shock, since there was a proper, professionally made breakfast on the dining room, since usually it was plain junk food. They literally had their lower jaw dropped, since they just woke up and most things don’t literally make sense, another right moment for Austin to take a picture for the book. He also took a picture for each one of the dish, setting it onto a slight low ISO since he admired the shade the deep magenta sauce gave. 

“Wait, wow, Austin, you made all of these?” Louis said, finally breaking the awkward silence with only voices of the camera.

‘Yeah, I found nothing good to eat, so, I decided to cook” Austin said, with a friendly smile

“We usually have Cheetos for breakfast” Niall grinned, exchanging looks with Louis  
“Well, I guess the tradition will end, since I’ll be with you guys for quite a while” Austin said, with another smile, as he sat on the table. ‘So, aren’t you going to eat before it gets hard and rubbery”.

“Oh hey guys” Harry suddenly said, as he opened his eyes and started getting up from the couch as he walked towards Louis, as Harry kissed Louis on the lips, locating his hands on Louis’ hips.

“Oh hey Hazza, want some crepe?” Austin said after the romantic view

‘Oh wow thanks Austin, I think we should wake Liam and Zayn up though”, he replied with a grin

“Okay, I will try to wake Liam up then, would you mind waking Zayn up, Austin?” Niall said, with a look of such jealousy, he must’ve thought Austin had a thing on Liam. 

“Nope, not at all”

Niall went whispering something down Liam’s ears, and Liam woke up on the next second, it did look dirty at some point, but Austin could never understand it clearly. Austin grabbed Zayn’s arms and shook it around, constantly whispering in a bit shout-y kind of way. ‘Zayn, wake up”.

Zayn finally woke up, and again, their eyes locked like misty, Austin was too hungry though, and the rest of the boys were already eating, except for Niall and Liam who were walking their way. 

“Cooked you breakfast, Bad Boi” Austin said with a slight grin.

Zayn didn’t said a thing, he just followed the younger lad’s lead to the table. Hazza grabbed a forkful of crepes, slicing them down to the bottom layer. ‘This is really really lovely, thank you mate” he said with a grin, the reason why they used forks were all due to Liam’s spoon phobia, and the rest of the boys were used to it, even Austin, he even practiced before he came to the house. “So, busy schedule today, eh?” Zayn said to the rest of the lads, Austin could feel himself shiver. He is actually having his proper breakfast, with the lads. He didn’t mean to sound like such a stalker, but he did snapped several shots of the boys enjoying their Crepe Dish. 

‘So, where are you going after the rehearsals, lads?” Liam asked the rest of the lads who were fairly enjoying their dish.

“I’m probably off with boo bear for dinner at 4 Seasons Hotel” Hazza said, smirking to Louis who was next to him.

‘But, isn’t it like, out in public?” Austin asked Harry, who is sitting right in front of him

“Well, we can always have a reservation on the VIP, and enter the hotel from the private lobby”

“Sounds appealing, are you guys going out tonight?” Austin said, glaring to Niall, Liam, and Zayn.

“Well, Niall and I decided to have a special occasion, privately, so, the second floor is off limits” Liam said, 

“And can we borrow your camera, Austin?” Niall asked 

“Oh yeah sure, I’ve got two, so yeah, are you guys going to tape like a sex tape or something, if so, the other one does better recording, and I can lend you a tripod”

“No, no definitely ew no, like who makes out with Daddy Direction” Niall said, slightly blushing, though he tries to look disgusted

The rest of the lads broke onto a huge laughter, with Liam giving a questioning look. 

“We really did magic, blondie”, Liam said, with a very dirty look. 

“We’re a LOT better, right Hazza?” Louis said, with another smirk

Austin and Niall can’t stop laughing, and they did finish their dishes afterwards, splashing soaps onto each other. They really did fit onto each other and made excellent mates. They decided to shower next, and changed their clothes before rehearsing. Austin did took pictures of the guys changing their clothes, Simon did request for it, due to the fans’ attempt to buy the book. He even did get a picture of Harry kissing Louis in front of the bathroom mirror, which is just basically, quite explicit. 

Liam wore a tight red t-shirt, designed specially for him, with “Keep Calm and Never Eat With Spoons” written on it, a pair of khaki colored chinos, a pair of Chuck Taylors, and matching sunglasses with Niall and Zayn, which is from Tom Ford 2012. Niall wore a loose Jade colored sweater and a pair of khaki chinos, like Liam a pair of Chuck Taylors. Zayn wore a plain white shirt which is slightly too small on him, and a pair of ripped jeans, a pair of brown colored dress-shoes matching the whole simple outfit. Louis, in contrast, wore a pair of blood red colored chinos and a colorful striped t-shirt, and a pair of ankle-high boots in navy blue, with Harry alongside in a red velvet blazer, and a pair of auburn colored chinos, matching it with a pair of brown colored sneakers. In the ultimate contrast, Austin decided to make his first appearance rather, eye catching, he wore a bright yellow colored pullover hoodie with leopard print printed on it, and a face like-figure on the head, which is from Jeremy Scott, worn by stars like Rihanna. He wore a pair of extremely ripped skinny jeans in royal blue, and a pair of brown-colored Jeremy Scott sneakers with a teddy bear attached on it, worn by Lil Wayne. Yes, the lads were, stunned.

“Ok, seriously you turn me on right now” Zayn said in a large whisper, causing Austin to blush a little

‘I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, right Zayn?” Liam said, facing to the lad next to him.

“You guys, come on man he’s just spontaneously flirting, right babe?” Louis said, as he smiled to the younger boy next to him, giving him a kiss on the nose.

“Mmhmm boo bear” 

They arrived to to the place they were going to rehearse, no other than the O2 arena, which will depart their 2013 Tour first, where the lads are extremely excited about. They came down their pearl-white Limo, with Paul, their bodyguard, leading their way throughout the hysterical fans. Harry decided to pull Louis’ arms, since the crowd was too crazy and Louis almost fell over, with Liam following behind them next to Niall, and finally Zayn and Austin. They could hear slight screams going like “Larry Stylinson Bitches” or “Larry have a threesome with me”, or even “Louis did you have fun last night”, and some murmurs going like “Who’s that lad under leopard”. Austin did still manage to take pictures of the screaming fans, until one fan was overwhelmed until she accidentally almost made Austin trip, luckily, Zayn caught him(and his camera technically) in his arms, they quickly then, ran to the studio, since it was way too risky to walk normally.

The rehearsals went absolutely smooth, Niall, who loved his fans so much, was so enlightened that he actually went out to the crowd and greeted them, and sang several lines to “Little Things”, “C’mon C’mon”, “Rock Me”, and “Another Life” alone with his guitar, as the other boys were resting, since the rehearsals were extremely tiring. They got home around 8, with Harry and Louis quickly changed onto their tuxedos with matching ties. Liam quickly borrowed a camera from Austin and asked him how to operate it, then cheekily went up the stairs to Niall’s room. It was only Austin and Zayn left, on the couch, watching American Idol.

‘I personally am bored, I mean this is all good, but after Idol they only have even more recaps” he said, breaking the awkward fifteen minutes of silence.

“Well, we can watch a movie if you’d like” Austin said, suggesting with a weak smile, still in his hoodie

“I’d love to watch The Possession, they say it’s based on a true story, wanna go to the cinema, Austin?” 

“Well, it’s way too risky, and we’ll end up with a group of girls with hot pink and red lipstick, so, we can always watch the copy, I just bought it yesterday”

“Oh wow, that’s cool, we should connect your computer with this TV then, yes, done, like this” Zayn said, as he connected the cables with the port of Austin’s green covered laptop, connected to a 15inch LCD Plasma Television.

Personally, Austin is a big fan of horror movies, he’s just too cowardly to admit that he’s just scared, so he just cuddled up onto the huge blanket Zayn was clinging onto, with a bowl of gummy bears and a bottle of root beer.

‘Holy Cow No Man” Zayn said in a loud tone when the hand suddenly emerges from the little girl’s throat, and when things heat up and get a little bit too disturbing, Austin finally could feel his knees weak, and Zayn suddenly pulled him close, so Austin was resting on his shoulders as he felt Zayn’s warm skin underneath his stitched sweater.

Around 10, when the movie was almost over, the light went out, causing Austin to shriek in panic, clinging onto Zayn a lot closer. He didn’t care if it was Zayn Malik, or even if it was his ex-girlfriend, he was just plain scared. Suddenly he can hear Niall screaming from his room, with loud bangs around the room, not in a sexual tone, but in a very violent way, like if he was badly injured, and he could even hear a huge glass-break kind of voice. Austin was panicking, and suddenly Zayn kissed his forehead, causing him to stay a bit calmer, but still, they he was panicking, technically, they were panicking.


	3. Chapter 3-The Fashionable Tease

“Oh My God” Austin said in a quiet gasp, Zayn did hear it but he ignored it. Yes, it was a technical kiss, yes, YES, Zayn has a thing for him, he really does. It was as if he was dancing in Cloud 9 with a purple unicorn and Prince Malik. No wait, he can’t think of it, yes, he can’t, Niall and Liam might be in danger.

Zayn decided to bring a knife, while Austin stayed behind him for protection as they went up the stairs. Right then, two masked figures came out of Niall’s room, with voices in shriek like Liam and Niall’s, screaming for help. These two figures remind Austin of the Vanitas, and they were bringing a saw, which screams it’s vibration as loud as an earthquake. Oh dear Lord, he thought to himself.

“Any last words?” the larger figure came closer to Austin, who was behind Zayn, ‘What a hot twink, what’s your name lad?” the familiar voice came whispering down his ears. 

“Z-Zayn, Zayn” he said 

“Yes, Austin?”

“Your hands are on my ass”  
The taller figure suddenly bursts onto laughter, and just yet, they realized that the figure was no other but their band mate, and their mate, of course for Austin. It was Daddy Directioner, who NEVER particularly acted so goofy in his life, Zayn thought he forgot about his broken heart already.

“Holy Mother Loving Skittles” Austin said, followed by Zayn in a loud gasp, reminding himself that he kissed the younger lad.

Dear, Don.  
He looked so charming, almost as if he was an enchanting, innocent unicorn. He shouldn’t be watching this because he’s scared, but he’s willing to do it, with me, and that just makes me, utterly, on cloud nine. Though I don’t particularly show it, I mean like, come on man, we barely knew each other but those eyes, it’s just, mesmerizing.

As if I was in a fight with myself, that is how these sort of things just goes round and wrong and round. Perrie and I, we are just cool friends, you know, and she’s just to cover up all of these, straight or not problems, especially to my mom and dad, who were strongly religious. Yes, I am attracted to guys and girls, more to girls, like Perrie, but right after I met Austin. Bam.

So, yes, I technically kissed him, DARN LIAM DARN NIALL OH MY GOD. So, I end up kissing his forehead because I cannot help it to see him, extremely scared, and yes, I was scared too and I literally almost stabbed Payne. 

I don’t want to make it look all obvious, because, it might’ve just broke our connection as friends, so I’m just going to pretend like we just met, yes man, two days, two freaking days but again, it’s literally several days to Valentine. 

So, how’s live there, sis?  
Z.

The night went a bit rough at first because everybody was literally stunned, but that means there will be more pictures for the book, since Paul came over with Austin’s camera and snapped tons of shots. Harry and Louis went home with everyone on the couch laughing about whatever happened, though since then, Zayn had been keeping quite of a distance from Austin, so the seating position was Austin-Niall-Liam-Zayn, on the big couch watching the rest of the possession movie. The lights went on directly after Liam laughed, since the lights was Paul’s joke to pull, they decided to pull a prank on Austin, since they do prank each other. These kind of things, sometimes went too far though, like Niall’s leaked photos all over the web.

The boys went for several interviews, whereas they are dressed in a whole new way, since Austin did influence them to go a bit, edgier. Eventually all of the lads appeared in colored, greasy, hair-sprayed hair, Louis in Lime Light, Harry in Pink, Niall in Mint, Liam in Dirty Blonde, and Zayn in Red. Austin, in contrast, wore a hand made Paper Crown in White and a pair of John Lennon, circular shades. Louis and Harry both wore a deep green velvet color, printed with shades of grey and amethyst. Niall in contrast, wore an all red suit, while Liam wore an all electric blue suit. Zayn wore an amethyst and orange printed suit, which is from the Louis Vuitton 2012 line. Austin wore a Baroque-Printed top from Dolce&Gabbana, with a pair of leather shorts, and a pair of metallic-gold colored platform shoes. Not only the boys were dressed in such an odd manner for interviews, whereas they’re usually known for their laid back hoodies and t-shirts more reporters and fans are screaming along the way as they emerge onto the building.

Many have started classifying the lads to release a retro-themed album soon, or a collaboration with Lady GaGa or Nicki Minaj anytime sooner, due to the colors they pop on. It was as if they were wrong for the occasion, but again, they’re the artist, and they’re the ones who choose.

After an interview on a local show, promoting their sold out concert in London. Simon texted Louis, stating “the outrageous behavior should definitely be added to the tour on some part or two, tell Austin that he will also be in the styling court.” The boys were even more excited right then, because even though they find it weird, it was as if they were popping right out of their figures with an edge of character and color, as if they can start a renewed culture through it. 

Paul, for the first time, actually wore a proper suit, in burgundy and a black bow tie. Causing hysterical fans to scream a lot more, seeing a cameo in the “parade of colors” as they emerge out of one building to another. The lads were in the local news headline on several news, or more like the worldwide web, they could see fashionistas even like Anna Dello Russo, or BryanBoy to go tweeting about them, or even post an instagram picture. 

Some critics described the outfit to be rather “unoriginal”, “wacky”, and “not One Direction enough”, but some reviews are admiring their new “style” too much until they decided to feature them on some well-known magazines. Zayn tweeted “As Long As I’m in an LV x aha. Thanks to @unicorynhar, who styled all of us”. Austin, who woke up a bit late since he went overnight, editing some shots to start promoting their tour and book, woke up with his phone(which was logged in to instagram, twitter, and facebook) going absolutely nuts. He could see the number of likes and followers increasing, and the retweets and mentions were rather crazy. He could see tons of facebook friend requests and page likes going crazy.

When he saw that it was Zayn who tweeted first about him, later followed by Niall, Harry, Liam, and Louis, who even complemented his photographic works and dishes, he went red like a tomato. He went down the stairs, to a Zayn he didn’t really talk to the past couple of days, and started going cheeky.

“Oh hey, Bad Boi, Vas Happenin?, thanks to you my phone froze.”, Austin said in a very weird tone, and accent, since his accent could be highly considered as an American accent. His voice also sounded loud, since he was using a pair of earphones, while tuning to One Thing.

“That songs my jam from the album” Zayn said with a giggle, and he could see that his iPod wallpaper was a picture of him and Austin that they took together, when they met back in the Up All Night tour. Zayn was shocked, since the fan on his wallpaper, which is Austin gave him an inverted earring and a chain-like accessory that he never understood how to wear.

“Wait, Austin, we met like around a year ago, yeah?” Zayn said with a giggle. “No, you didn’t use the chain collar and the earring I gave you” Austin said with a frown, and a slight smirk. 

“I absolutely love the accessory, but I just don’t know how to wear it, anyways, I really want a shoot like this, where you wear animal masks. Like what you see on those girly twirly websites”

“Zayn I’ve got plenty of those, do you want to shoot today? I mean we’re free today right, and tomorrow is Valentine, and in a week or two we’re going to start the tour, I mean, well if you don’t have plans”

“I was about to go out with Harry and Louis, but I’ll cancel them, besides, they might need a kinky make out somewhere in public too, right?” Zayn said with a giggle.

Austin and Zayn took turns in photographing each other, with Liam and Niall joining after they showered, Austin was a reindeer, as usual. Zayn was a rabbit, Niall became a unicorn, and Liam became a panda bear. The mask was literally the only “top” they wore, since the shoot was a shirtless shoot, where the boys believe would be a fun game of guessing who’s body is who’s, or who is more built than the others. Harry and Louis also got a version for them, where Harry was Bugs Bunny, and Louis was Daffy Duck, which was photographed later that week.

“So, Austin, are you, free tomorrow?”

“I got a date with Liam, but I’m not Irish and blonde, so I guess that doesn’t work” he said with a smirk, leaving Liam and Niall blushing. They did have plans for a Valentine’s day, and Harry is planning on something very romantic for Louis, so it was only Zayn and Austin left.

“Are you good with six?” 

“Seven would do better, I need to shop on something, seriously, got nothing to wear”

“It’s not like you’re attending anything fancy”

“Fashion Police might catch me even so, they actually talked about us earlier today”  
“Fine, and this is like a play date, mate, since I don’t wanna rot on national television for the night”

Austin winked to Zayn, trying to look all seductive, and the four lads just ended up breaking onto laughters. They went out that night to Nandos, which is Niall’s favorite place. Austin, as usual, photographed tons of photos, one of them with Niall kissing Liam’s cheeks. They actually went out with their animal masks, because they find it, quite dangerous.

The lads was about to leave around nine, when Niall tripped, and his mask came off in the middle of the crowd looking strangely at the group of lads, not only they are in animal masks, they are also wearing shirts with their initials. Niall’s masked accidentally got off, and a girl accidentally saw them, screaming “Oh My Ghawdddd That’s Nih All Ho RAANNNNN”, and right then, all of these, “masked figures(technically only Liam, Niall, and Zayn, since Austin thought he could produce cool photos for the album. Right then, around fifty girls popped out of nowhere(including all of the staffs from Nandos) chasing the three boys, with Liam and Niall being caught and they decided to greet the fans. 

The news the day afterwards went out like crazy, instead of headlines on couples, they could see these “masked figures” being chased by girls on Nandos. Simon texted Zayn, telling him that the “masquerade dressup” and all that should be in the tour, and he told Zayn to accompany Austin in case he needed something more to style the boys, which Austin completely forgot about.

They decided to dress up already and go to the mall around four, Zayn wore a huge, turban headpiece, which Austin thought would be cool, since One Direction’s “image” has changed, and they would need a public appearance anytime soon. It was in amethyst, styled with an all black outfit. Austin wore one huge Dolce&Gabbana Moorish earring, and a floral Dolce&Gabbana tuxedo in shades of cyan and red. Austin decided to buy tons of fabric, and he also bought several papers and mostly the artsy things he find interesting on the art shops, so they would have alternatives on the styling too.

Some of his friends started texting him due to their public appearance, with dozens of paparazzi around, many had found Austin to be highly influential for the past couple of days, from masks, to retro, now a turbam.  
‘CONGRATS BOO BOO’ –Haley

‘Wow man, you’re with Zayn, congrats!”-Mike

Austin couldn’t help but blush, and he texted back his friend, saying that they weren’t together, and that they are only close friends and it’s been only days, they hung out on a café after all of the shopping to take a break.

 

They left around seven, and since then, Austin was blindfolded by Zayn, since he told Austin that it was a bombastic surprise. Zayn drove Austin on a half an hour ride, and it was glorious, it was heart-pounding, but it was all worth. Austin heard a large bam, panicking him onto shock. And his blindfold was being opened by Zayn, whispering a giggle down his ears, sending chills down his spine.


	4. Chapter 4-This is Not A Date, Right?

“As I said, this is not a date, right?” Zayn said with a large grin

Austin could see a very beautiful view, there were lights hung on palm trees, and the only music they could possibly hear, is only the music of the waves from the ocean, as clarity as aqua. There, he could see a dinner table being set up with candles lit up, in shades of ivory, mint, and teal.

“I was about to give this to Perrie, but we broke up the other day, things just didn’t work out and I heard she’s seeing someone right now, so I guess it’ll be fun right?” Zayn broke the silence, it truly was a beautiful view.

“Wow, Zayn, this is extravagant, can I take some pictures too?”

“Yes, that would be lovely, and I actually have a team for this, since my schedule is very busy, and we wouldn’t have to starve going fishing in the middle of nowhere”

“This is very romantic, Perrie would be a very lucky girl if she did get this”

“Well I suppose now you are the luckiest lad on earth, hmm”

Austin blushed red, luckily it was dark, so Zayn couldn’t feel it at all. They sat on the seats, and they could see their appetizers being set up. It was an Escargot dish served with olive oil and basil. It was cooked just perfectly, the texture and the consistency of the olive oil suits the snail perfectly.

They started talking about how Austin got interested in arts, and how he got interested in One Direction, since it wasn’t common for boys to actually like them. Austin reasoned that, he liked them musically, until he read a fan fiction that brought him to tears and laughter, making Zayn blush, bursting onto laughter with the younger boy.

Austin had a Sea Bass dish with Black Pepper seasoning, which was fairly fine, though Zayn’s dish, which was a medium-well Tenderloin dish, was perfect, so they ended up exchanging dishes, since Zayn owes too much dishes to Austin for the past previous days, and Austin was working very hard. Zayn just reasoned that “he doesn’t want that much protein” for the night, and Austin could clearly see that.

Zayn suddenly went away for a while, saying that he needs to use the bathroom, which Austin didn’t clearly understood, since it was a cliff above the ocean. Austin took his phone out, with text messages from Haley, asking him out for a ‘Singles Valentine Night Out”, he simply replied that he can’t because he’s got a date of his own. Right then she(and Mike, which was technically their only gay friend) went hysterical. This was probably the reason Austin actually fanned over One Direction, since both of his friends do the same. He thought it was clearly weird, since he listens to mostly only girls, even some not in pop, like Ellie Goulding, Marina&The Diamonds, Lana Del Rey, and well several pop stars like Lady GaGa.

They had a lovely dessert afterwards, which involves Zayn appearing out of nowhere in a Tahitian outfit with a Tiki mask decorated with flowers It was a bright cyan-colored shirt with palm trees on it, a pair of swimming trunks in bright orange, which Austin found to be really hot. He also had a necklace made of flowers, with colors varying from magenta to bright orange and lime yellow and a pair of sequined Havaianas which is definitely a pair of over-prized, simple looking, beach slippers. 

He brought a chocolate fondue and a cheese fondue. The tray was filled with plenty of delicious treats, he almost fell over on his knees. Austin laughed so hard, since he thought that he looked extremely cute, and ridiculous. He took several pictures of Zayn in the outfit, that he thought should be a Valentine’s day greeting on the book, he also took several pictures of them together, looking weird. 

Austin is actually a huge fan of cheese, so he dipped in most of the pastries alongside with the fondue inside the cheese gravy. He thought that it was entirely cheesy to eat that much on a date, but it was just tasty. He also didn’t want to “impress” Zayn, since he did mention that it wasn’t a proper date, and he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable

Zayn gasped inside his head, somehow, he did have feelings for the younger lad, sitting, literally in front of him, on a candlelight dinner, on Valentine’s, and just all that. It’s so romantic in a way he can never describe, Austin just brings spark to his life, something his ex-s can never give. He was just so special, but they’re both straight, or maybe because Austin was a boy?.

They decided to bright the fondue to the edge of the cliff, since the view was too beautiful to miss from the far. Zayn thought Austin looked cuter when he was blushing, so he wrapped an arm around him like a Hawaiian flower necklace, making Austin turn red as a tomato. They started talking about their past, Austin was alcoholic on a period of his life, and he started talking about his darkest days, believing that Zayn maybe a friend to lend it all. Zayn, who relates a lot, since he does drink and he does smoke too. 

Zayn shoved Austin closer, so he was technically leaning on his chest, all Austin could do right on that moment was shed a tear, he was entirely happy he didn’t offered his life towards death a few years ago, now he just have the entirely perfect job, and right now he is actually going to tour with the man of his dreams. The thought of cherishing live even more came brighter, when Zayn leaned over to his left eye and kissed it smoothly, since he was closing his eyes, he did the same with his right eye, then his forehead with a big smooch. 

Austin thought it was ridiculous to waste the night with tears, so he quickly wiped away his tears, and he stared at Zayn for a moment, and raised an eyebrow. “You told me this wasn’t a date, Liar!” he said with a giggle. 

“Would he hold you if you were feeling low? Baby you should know, that I Would” Zayn sang the lines off ‘I Would”.

“Stop acting like you come out of a Disney movie or I will dress you as the Little Mermaid when you sing “I Would” on stage”

“We’re filming “One Way or Another” soon, well, after everything on Africa, it was just so heartbreaking I can’t help but cry, do you want to help? It’s for the Red Nose day, plus we actually already filmed it in Africa AND Japan, so we need more shots, and it’s self-made” Zayn said, inviting Austin with a smile.

“Okay, though I once illegally downloaded “Take Me Home” and “Up All Night” by the way”

“Okay I’m going to throw you down the cliff if you don’t pay your sins by buying a copy of each”

“Relax babe, I bought the souvenir edition of Up All Night and both the standard version and the Yearbook Edition of Take Me Home” Austin said with a voice made to sound a lot more seductive than he always sounded.

“So, I guess this is the moment where we should kiss” Zayn said, imitating Bumper from Pitch Perfect.

“I know you watched that movie with Perrie” Austin said with a smirk

“Fine then if you’re jealous, we can watch it tomorrow night” Zayn said with a very warm smile.

Somehow when they gazed up the sky, all they could think of is just each other on that moment, the stars just twinkle so bright Austin just felt so blessed and lucky after everything. He shared another glance with Zayn as he somehow shone throughout his heart, throughout the night. The feeling was just indescribable, and beautiful.

Austin was about to get up, until he slipped on a small pebble by the cliff. He slipped over, and he was just an inch away to death, luckily, Zayn caught him on his arms, and Austin was in an extreme shock. It could’ve been his last day of living, and right then he realized a bit more about life, it’s that it is extremely limited, and that he’d had to put what he loves most first.

Zayn held Austin’s arms as they got up, and walked towards the vehicle Zayn brought them with, not forgetting to tuck in the clothes he first wore on the back of the car. Zayn slid his palm onto Austin’s, and he said that, even though it wasn’t a proper date, it was as lovely as a real one, and that they got to know each other better, as friends ofcourse.

Both of the lads shared so much stories as they drive back home, and they were quite drunk, since the chocolate fondue was alcoholic, and they did have some beer and cocktails alongside the fondue. Though Zayn just drank a bit, so he was still on his feet at least.

Austin drank a lot more than Zayn, so he was quite drunk, as he could tell from his reddened face and his alcoholic breathing. Austin suddenly started to blather on goofy things, until it lead onto something quite serious.

“I am what they call the ultimate Zayn boy, you know, like I am quite confused on whether Louis or Liam is cuter, but Zayn is like the ultimate king”

Zayn could feel himself blush, and he replied Austin with a large grin “I don’t want to waste your talent and marry you in some young love romance”

“Zayn do you know I….I….fantasize about you, a lot”

“And what should that conclude onto, pervert?”

“I don’t know”

‘Of course you don’t, you’re drunk”

“Well whatever, can you sing little things to me down my ears for a second, I always wanted to know what it feels like”

Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me   
But bear this mind it was meant to be   
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me  
I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,   
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs   
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I’ll love them endlessly

Zayn himself, was blushing, and he knew it was too dark for Austin to recognize, yes, he did have feelings for the younger lad, yes he is cute, and talented, and crazy attractive. Zayn searched his face sooner, and all he could think of was, just a perfect remedy, it was sweet, and innocent, and just perfectly romantic.

Zayn searched the waves in Austin’s hair sprayed hair, it was golden like the sun, with touches of teal blonde highlights around the edges, which Zayn found bold, and just different, it was like the feeling that never absolutely came onto him. He searched down his hair, and met a pair of perfect eyes, it was just perfectly enchanting to Zayn, as if it was an orb meant for him-and something he would just live to die for.

Zayn searched down his nose, onto Austin’s bright red lips, and…..


End file.
